Alcubierre
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Someone from earth finds themselves reincarnated as Louise. Unfortunately they do not know anything about Fammiliar of Zero, so no Meta knowledge...
1. Chapter 1

It was odd how no one thought it strange that all of her spells had failed. Specifically, it had always failed in an explosion and nothing else. Well, at least her control over [Explosion] had improved to quite an impressive height.

It also made her cover all the more easier. As the princess's secret and most trusted agent it was a big help in making sure no one thought of her as a threat. Because if they knew she could vaporise any of them along with the whole school in an instant they wouldn't be laughing at her.

Alas, the things she must bear for her princess.

She had long surpassed her mother. Karin. And a lot of that was in thanks to the immense amount of knowledge she had from her previous life on earth before she had reincarnated into this strange world.

Today was the day of the summoning ritual. And unlike others, she couldn't stay in the school if she failed this on purpose as well. So this was one of the things she would have to pass in.

Her breath hitched as the s smoke cleared she had cast a small harmless explosion just after casting summon familiar.

As the smoke cleared her breath hitched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Louise summoned a peasant."

"Of course it matches her perfectly Of course."

"H-Human? "

"That outfit, he's a plebeian no matter how you look at it."

However she did not pay attention to anything they were saying.

She was staring at the boy she had summoned. He had black hair. And his clothes... Those were not created with silk or cotton. It was something that was created from a technologically advanced civilization. Like 21st century.

Joy filled her heart. There was someone who she could talk to about all the things she had kept buried in her.

What he had said next sealed it.

"_What_?" the boy looked around. "_Where am I_?"

That was Japanese. Thank god I was an Otaku and I learned Japanese due to my interest in it otherwise this would be a very awkward language barrier.

Clearing my throat with a fake cough to attract his attention I changed to Japanese myself.

"_Greetings, I am Louise, and this is the Academy of magic in the country of Tristan. May I ask your name?"_

He seemed relieved that someone seems to be able to speak Japanese as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Ah, my name is Saito Hiraga"_ , he said giving a short before face scrunched up in confusion. "_Though I've never heard of a country named Tristain before."_

This was the part which would be the deciding factor. How would he react to being found out that he was in an another world.

"_Well considering you just got isekai'd ofcourse you wouldn't have heard of it."_

"_Oh, that makes sense._" he nodded...

1...  
2...  
3...

"_Wait, wait wait_..." he looked at me... "_If this is really an isekai then how can you speak Japanese?_"

"What kind of language is that?"

"Tabitha, have you heard a language like that?"

"Must be a peasant language. *

I ignore them and raise an eyebrow. "_Well, isn't it obvious? I got reincarnated instead."_

_"Oh."_

_"So how do you feel about a Fantasy ADVENTURE?magic and all that stuff?"_

_"Do I get protagonist powers?"_

I shrugged._ "I don't know but I can try teaching you some magic."_

He remained silent for a while. "_Is there a way to sent me back?"_

I hummed thinking for a while. "_Considering that I summoned you using the springtime familiar summoning spell. I should be able to reverse engineer a way to open a portal to earth. Though that would take a while. So you in?"_

_"Hmmm. Is there busty elves?"_

_"Yeah and Dragon girls too." _I added remembering rhyme dragons but those were rare.

_"Sold!_" he said with a big grin and he extended his hand for a handshake.

I accepted his hand. "_I see you are a man of culture_." I said nodding and he laughed.

I grinned.

"if you are done talking with your new familiar. Would you please continue with the ceremony please Miss Valerie?" Mr Colbert requested.

"Right" I nodded.

"_What'd he say?"_

_"Well I still haven't completed the summoning. Could you kneel down?"_

_"Like this?_" he asked kneeling down on one knee.

"_Perfect thank you!"_

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that governs the five powers,give this man of culture and comrade in in arms, your blessing and make him my familiar spirit."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. With a bit of tongue... Okay I was a bit of a pevert. So what?

My first kiss. In this life and my previous life.

I separated after a few seconds.

"_Wow, that was... Something..."_

_"Better be grateful, that was my first kiss, both lives included."_ I said with a little blush.

A second later he hissed as he clutched his left hand and fell to the ground.

I frowned, it shouldn't hurt that much.

I kneeled next to him and discreetly cast a pain relieving spell.

He regained his breath as some of the pain was suppressed and the rune finally finished etching.

_"Are you alright_?"

He slowly got up inspecting his hand, "_That was painful..."_

"_Sorry, its not supposed to hurt that much. I cast a healing spell to reduce the pain..."_

_"Thanks...you know it kind of looks like as if I have a command seal..."_

My eyes shone! A fate fan. In this world!

"_You know fate? How far has it come along? Any new series? After UBW and Grand Order_?" I asked bouncing in the inside.

Colbert asked for the runes and after that class ended and we both were still chatting as I lead him to my room.

It was nice to finally have good civilized company.

* * *

8 years ago...

_  
Ever since I first understood that I was in an Isekai I was shivering with anticipation, when I found out that MAGIC existed, I was over the moon!

I was eight when Mom first taught my first spell.

I had to learn the words for the spell and the meaning of the spell.

And in written form? It was written in goddamn elder futhark.

After learning the words I tried visualising the wind crossing fields and cast the spell expecting to be able to use magic.

However, it was in explosive failure.

The spell that was supposed to cause a gentle gust of wind instead resulted in a violent explosion.

She told me to use less willpower and all it resulted was a smaller explosion.

I was then told to try a water spell, she demonstrated the spell and told me to try and replicate it.

The result was a fireless explosion.

A fire spell was next.

The result was a bright smokeless explosion.

An earth spell resulted in a large crater with chunks of rock raining down on us on the end.

A spell usually has Three spell words. Kind of reminds me of the Thuum. Anyway, some spells have more spell-words, and some have less. Each spell word has a meaning which helps the mage visualise the spell and helps control the flow of their magic. As they practise more and more they can reduce the number of words they need to visualise the spell and cast the magic through a focus.

A Foci is a device that helps cast spells. It's usually a wand, but it can also be a sword though it has to be made to conduct willpower. Large staffs were usually the best at channelling willpower. Rings were also an option.

Guess what I chose?

A Ring..

So when Mom brought a Wand-maker, I had the design I wanted ready drawn.

A green ring made of emerald with a certain symbol on it, to channel willpower through.

I also asked if he could enchant it so that it glows, bright green proportional to the amount of willpower I was channelling.

The Wandmaker said that it was a simple matter.

It took about a week for the Ring to be forged.

And like that, I had a Green Lantern ring! Muahahahaha!

...

Except it wasn't a supercomputer, but it uses willpower just like one so I guess it counts? Even if the meanings were different right?

Unfortunately, even with a personalised Foci, the results were still explosions.'

Mother tried everything she could think of, she even called a healer to see if I had a magical sickness, but nothing there either.

With no success, She began training me physically if I didn't have the magic to protect myself so she had to make sure I could protect myself even if I didn't have magic.

Mom was a Tsundere. She loved us a lot but for the life of her doesn't know how to properly express her feelings. Though I wouldn't mind if she was a bit more Deredere. So began to show my affection more openly with big hugs holding her tightly so she couldn't push me away.

Don't try to hide it, Mom, I saw you smile!

Eventually, she finally gave up and let me hug her. Which allowed me to hug her gently...and she pushed me away when my guard was down.

So now I decided to be ready to hug the life out her if she decides to try to push me away again during a hug.

Dad, bless his soul laughed his little heart out. He was the very opposite of mother, and very emotional. So I was on the receiving end of several hugs from dad. The only problem was his beard was beyond itchy!

During my free time after tortu-I mean training, I entered the LIbrary, and began my own research on magic and practised by the lake in my own time trying not to make explosions.

I began with the basics.

* * *

Eventually, I made a breakthrough. You see there was the fifth element called Void, there was good news and bad news, the bad news was that there wasn't anyone who could teach me void, it was a lost element...

The Good news was that meant...I was the Protagonist!

And I had something incredibly valuable!

Plot Armour!

...

All joking aside I now had a starting point.

So void. What exactly was it?

It could mean nullified as in null and void, it can also mean empty, it can also mean the void like outer space.

So then here was the next question.

How could I visualise void?

When I tried the air spell I visualised the wind blowing across the grass.

When I visualise fire I visualised firewood being burnt.

When I visualise water imagined a gentle river flowing.

And for the earth spell, I imagined a landslide.

But how in the world do I visualise void?

There were no void spells.

There were no books on how to use the void.

I had to create my own one from scratch.

* * *

I got an inspiration when elder sister Éléonore, was talking to me about some of the things she learnt in her school.

Unfortunately for most people, it wasn't all that interesting, but to me, it gave me an insight into how much they were learning.

"So you know that the world is round?"

"Really?" Hoh looks like someone figured that out...interesting.

"Indeed," She pushed up her glasses.  
"Hmmm,"

She doesn't go to a Magic school rather she goes to a special research university, it was a place where the scientists of this medieval world gather, unfortunately, they were so few of them around or else this world might have had the industrial revolution already, or maybe I am being too harsh, it took earth 12,000 years, to move from hunting and gathering to the emergent age where we were carrying computers in our pockets and ships that could leave the goddamn planet.

"-the world keeps pulling us down that's why we can stand.".

Okay, I don't know how long I was out of focus for but it seems like that gravity was...wait...

"Wait...Sister, you're a genius!" Of course, how could I not think of this before? I ran out the door out of her room and headed toward the lake.

She looked confused but smiled, at the praise. "Of course I am a genius."

Void...Space...if my theory is right...then...

I lifted my hand my closed fist towards the lake. The ring glowed as I began to channel willpower and visualised...the bending of space...Gravity!

A small wave rose disturbing the calm still water as it rose and rose, it took a while, slowly but surely it gained height and momentum and came towards me.

Euphoria filled my being. I did magic! Whoohoo!

Unfortunately, my Euphoria was interrupted as I was pushed away by the same wave I rose...

By the time I came to stop I was completely soaked...

But it did little to stop my feeling of success.

My theory was correct, I controlled the forces of space. The Void. The fundamental forces.

What about quantum forces?

I didn't dare try to manipulate electrons while I was wet...but what about photons? Particles of light? Just like a green lantern ring.

This time I raised my fist and pointed to a tree as I visualised. The light was merely electromagnetic waves on the visible spectrum. Concentrated visible light, focus it and amply it and let it out in a single direction.

The ring glowed. This time I couldn't tell whether the light was from the enchantment or from the magic.

But on the tree was a green spot that shook a bit but moved along with me...

I stopped channelling willpower...

Whew...that was actually quite draining.

Now I just needed a to make a void spell...

Wait... the spells of power helped visualise and aid the flow of magic...So what if I used a different language? One I was quite familiar with? What about the Thuum? Nah besides I didn't really know the language.

Satisfied I turned around only to see mother standing in front of me...

"I see that you have managed to use magic."

"Yeah, I figured it out."

"Good, then from here on out you shall be learning magic on your own unless you have questions. In which case you may ask them, now come along we must get you cleaned up, the princess is coming to visit soon, you don't want to meet the princess looking like that now do you?"

A princess? A real princess? Holy hell. I can't wait!

I ran towards mother to give her a hug but she dodged in the last second and I fell flat.

"At least dry yourself first my dear child..."

"Meany." I pouted... Still, I succeeded in my goal, making my mother smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a yawn to the my cool magically air conditioned room, I turned to see Saito still asleep on the extra bed that I had brought in yesterday. Turning to the window I saw that the sun was just about to rise, the sky dyed a beautiful shade of purple.

Stretching in and letting out a yawn, i got out of bed to start my day. Getting out of my nightgown and putting on my school uniform I opened the door carefully making sure not to make much noise as I closed the door behind me and headed out to the courtyard.

The sunlight's warmth washed over me in a pleasant manner filling me with energy waking me up completely as the cold morning breeze flowed by in contrast blowing my cape in the wind as I watched the beautiful sunrise.

Coffee? Who needed coffee? Those people who complain about coffee for their mornings have clearly never gotten up early enough to experience this.

This sensation was greater than anything a pile of roasted bean juice could give.

I felt a familiar magic signature walk up behind me before I heard her footsteps.

"Good Morning Taby." I greeted my second best friend.

"Morning."

"The sun feels so energising in the early morning doesn't it?"

"Mhhm."

"Too bad, Kirche is can't experience this."

I felt her deadpan at this, the last time I tried to get the girl to experience the warmth of the sun in the early morning she literally fire balled me out of her room.

Ironic considering her element was fire.

And Fire Benders were supposed to wake up with the sun...Unfortunately or fortunately this wan't Avatar so that didn't apply...or did it? I'll have to drag her out one day when the sun is rising just to see how she reacts...

The cold morning air washed over us as the sun finally rose.

"So want to get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Mhmmm!"

"Cool, I'll wake up Saito and meet you there."

"Familiar?"

"Yep."

* * *

When I got back Saito was still asleep the sun on his face and the blanket messed up.

"Saito!"

"mmmmrgle..."

"Saito wake up!"

"mmmfmmmmg." he said turning around still not awake.

Hmmmm I wonder.

**"ON YOUR FEET MAGGOT!"**

And he fell onto the floor in a panic tangling with the blankets even further. I found it a bit funny but I didn't show it on my face.

_"Hey! What did you do that for?" _Saito groaned as she scratched the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

_"Well, you weren't waking up..."_

He raised an eyebrow that said Really?

I merely grinned.

_"Come on, unless you don't want breakfast?"_

His stomach growled in response...

* * *

_"Holy shit." _Saito muttered in awe.

_"I know right?"_

_"It's a banquet!"_

_"Nah this is just breakfast!"_

_"THIS is breakfast? Then what the hell to you call a banquet?"_

_"Hmm, about ten times more food and drink with a live orchestra in the background and a dance?"_

_"That's insane!"_

_"Well, come on, I didn't bring you here to stare at the food take a seat and wait for a moment. There will be a prayer before the meal begins."_

He nodded as we both took a seat next to each other.

"Oh, Hello Taby!" I turned to the quiet blue haired girl who was sitting just beside me.

"Hello.."

"Louise! Is it true you actually summoned a Plebeian?" Ah Kirche, she was ...unique.

"Hello Kirche, and no I didn't summon a plebeian."

"No way. You summoned a noble?" Kirche gasped exaggeratedly and the hall broke into whispers.

"Not sure, let me ask him." I turned to Saito who was staring at the huge roasted turkey. _"Hey, Saito, Are any of your ancestors a Shogun?"_

He snapped out of his daze and considered the question..._"No, but I think my great great great grandfather was a Samurai who served directly under Oda Nobunaga."_

_"Really? So does the FGO version look anything even remotely close to the real Nobunaga?"_

_"Hell no, First of all he ain't a Girl." He deadpanned at me._

I turned back to Kirche. "Apparently he is from a family of Knights."

_"_Oho, interesting but what I'm more interested in that language. I've never heard anything like it before it's definitely not from Tristain and Germanian doesn't sound anything like that."

Tabitha put her book down and turned to me also interested in the answer.

"That's... a secret!" I grinned.

"Mou, Louise..tell me.." Kirche pouted, she always thinks pouting would actually change my mind. Lady I had seven cats and each of them ask for food with much more moe faces and I gained a resistance. You can't possibly beat them. Kirche was like a Fungus. You do not want them but they would grow on you anyway, sometimes they are good and sometimes they are bad for you.

"Best friends, no secrets..." Guh. Okay Tabitha that one actually struck considering she was one of the few people I gave my complete trust and she gave me hers.

_Flash back..._

* * *

She had found out I had healed the King from the poisoning, how she found out I had no idea considering the whole thing was a tightly kept secret.

She had approached me asking if I could heal poisons that caused madness, I said yes since she was most likely asking to save someone.

When I told her I could fix any poisoning as long as the person is not dead, her mask cracked, as she broke down crying, hope filling her for the first time in a long while, apparently her real name was **Charlotte Helene Orléans.**

She was a daughter of a duke and duchess just like me, and she was forced to spy and do all the dangerous work because her mad King Uncle had poisoned her mother and held her hostage.

When I found out what had happened I was furious. This girl had to live without her mother for years under a crazy uncle who gave her all kinds of orders, it was frankly a miracle that she grew up as well as she did.

I had grabbed her and warped to Gallia in minutes, met her crazy uncle, threatened to crush him to nothingness if he doesn't give the antidote to Tabitha and released her mother, he didn't so I followed through with my promise and black holed her crazy uncle named Joseph from existence including the strange woman who was next to him.

Healing her mother took about a week using the Time reversing spell and I had to take numerous breaks in between, but several torn dolls, scratched pillows, and a week later the Duchess of Gallia was healthy again though she had no memory of being poisoned, Considering I reversed time on her body that was not a surprise.

It also meant none of her muscles were atrophied anymore. And Charlotte was now a Princess and her mother the Queen. So now she was **Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia.**

This kind of resulted in a alliance between Gallia and Tristain, but and I was already a Duchess so the king couldn't give a higher reward than that. So I instead took a 5000 Ecus as my reward and that was the end of that. The Princess said she had a special reward that she would give at a later date though not sure what that was.

And apparently that was enough to become best friends...and she seemed to follow me nearly everywhere now...and Kirche followed Taby since she was following me.

Flash Back End

* * *

"Fine, I'll only tell Taby though..."

"Yay..." Tabitha cheered with a tiny smile as she went back to reading her book.

_"_Tabitha." Kirche turned to the blue haired girl. "You'll tell me won't you?"

Tabitha was silent as she continued to read her book and continued ignoring Kirche.

"Tabithaaaa!"

Soon most of the students had arrived and the plates were ready and the prayer was said and breakfast began.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Basically this thing grants me Knight of Owner?"

I nodded as I held the book open for him to see the matching runes that I had found in the library. "Yeah, from what I can understand from this book it says Gandalfr, the Left hand of God. Capable of wielding any weapon with mastery. So yeah I guess its a discount version of that?"

"Sweet." Saito grinned as he looked at the runes at the back of his hand. "But I can't help but wonder what would happen if it was just one letter short at the end."

I deadpanned at him as I realised what he meant.

If the last letter was removed it would spell Gandalf.

"This isn't Lord of the rings." I paused. "Though making said rings would be quite difficult but certainly not impossible."

Saito made a dramatic pose. "You shall not pass."

I let out a chuckle. "Well, I guess we should get you a good weapon. What would you like? Considering you have the Gandalfr rune you should be able to use any weapon so all that's left is, what weapon you prefer."

"A sword." he replied without hesitation.

I rolledy eyes. "Ofcourse, why would I expect otherwise? Come on let's get you a sword." I paused before grinning mischievously. "Though are you sure you're not compensating for something down there?" I pointed down to his crotch.

His face reddened in embassment as he speeked out. "no."

"Alright then, let's get you a Katana."

"Wait, there are Katana's here?"

"Saito." I paused. "You are looking at. Duchess Louise Valerie. I can easily get one of my blacksmiths to forge you a Katana."

"Oh. Wait you're a Dutchess? But you're so young."

I grinned. "Flattery, will get you everywhere Saber."

He stared at me as if in disbelief. "Was that Fate Ambridged?"

"All according to Cake." I finished, and began cackling!

"You're enjoying this a bit too much."

My mood fell a bit at that as I sat down on the gras after coming out of the library. Saito sat beside me. . "Yeah, I know, but I can't help it," I gave him a sad smile. "In this world those without power are treated like dirt. Some people are just treated like slaves you know and if I attack a Noble because of the Law I'd get punished for it instead. I tried to help by hiring those who are abused to my service instead but there is only so much money I have. So I decided to write and publish books on order to get more money. I literally Plagarized Harry Potter and several other stories and even with the huge popularity and the several fold increase of funds there's only so much I can do. I improved the lives of the people who live in my land trying to help them recover or deal with problems that another noble left. I already have a maid in the Academy who I hired to become my hand maid, Siesta, you saw her this morning. "

I let out a tired sigh ."The poor lady accused of theft for something that was not her fault. If I hadn't intervened and taken her as my personal hand maid... She would have gone to prison or worse."

I looked up at the sky. The wind blew across my face. "I guess I was overjoyed to finally be friends with someone who actually understands what I felt. Someone I could put my talk with without worry."

"Oh.. I'm not angry or mad or anything, just. I was just a bit surprised is all."

"Really?" I asked hope in my voice. He was not annoyed?

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head. "Besides I'm a bit of an Otaku myself so... Where are we getting my Zanpakuto?"

I beamed relief filling my being. "One Zanpakuto Coming right up." I channelled willpower into my ring and activated my Alcubiere spell and we both slowly lifted of the ground...

"Huh? I don't really feel like I am moving" Saito noted as he looked around. "Wait is that a Green Lantern Ring?"

"Yep, I nodded, just without the supercomputer part. Prepare for supersonic jump!"

Then next moment he screamed as he found himself flying through the air as the passed through the clouds.

"Prepare for whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh? "

Even though he didn't feel any Acceleration or wind blasting across his face though he did eventually manage to calm down...

* * *

Far away in a Castle.

" I have to say Sheffield your idea of using Isabella as a to create a fake illusion of myself yielded some unexpected results." The King of Gallia looked down at the mush that was once the body of Isabella. "Though I did not expect the Little doll to grow a spine. What do you know of the one who did this?"

"Louise Fraciouse, I believe she is also a Void Mage."

"Truly?" He paused before he burst out laughing."Hahahahahaha! Oh my little doll, you cannot run away, I will make you come back to me yourself. It was a mistake that you left your poor little mother here..."

It didn't matter that the woman was now the queen of Gallia.

She was merely trash. A show piece.

" You will come back crawling to me soon enough..."

A mad laughter haunted through the night.

The mad laughter of the King of Gallia.

* * *

"I have to say, the translation spell that you had cast is quite handy."

"Mmm, " I nodded as both sipped from the balcony of my mansion.

"Still, I can't believe managed to build all this, I mean you even have an A/C."

"Well, not exactly, considering all of them use Magic stones instead, as their power source."

"So we have to wait for a week before, the Zanpaluto is ready?"

"It's more of a Chunchunmaru than a Zanpakuto." I grinned at him and he grumbled.

"Why not a Magic sword, though?"

"Magic swords are very rare and expensive because only Nobles can use magic at least that's what the rule is. I haven't seen any non-noble using magic before. Can imagine arrogant assholes enchanting a sword to sell it?"

Saito made an 'Oh' face in understanding as I continued "That's why if you see a changed sword for sale it's most likely made from a fallen noble a Germanian.

Saito's eyes widened "Wait, Germany exists in this world?"

"I guess? Technically if you take a look at a map of the continent of Halkeginia, would look exactly like Europe. So, maybe this world is just alternate earth with magic and two moons? Though that would mean that string theory would have some ground."

"Still, a week?"

"Well, if want a sword for practice could get you an old used one from the market until your Katana I ready."

"Can we go by a Carriage or something?" He meeped. "You go a bit too fast."

I chuckled. "Saito, that was not even a fraction of my full speed."

" Do I even want to know?" He muttered his eyes dark.

"I easily go FTL"

He spits the tea he was drinking his eyes wide in shock. "FTL?! ARE YOU SURE WE ARE NOT IN A SCI-FI SETTING?"

"Yep."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he lay back. "Well, do you any other way?"

Hmmm "Well, I do have one you might like."

* * *

_ _

" This is... How?"

"Well as Duchess I have quite a lot of funds, so building something like this with trial and error took some time but it was possible. Building the Battery was the Hardest part so instead, I replaced it with a lightning stone and several runes to power it. It took me three years to build this. So, would you like to drive the Lighting motorbike Mark 75!"

"So it took 75 tries to get it right?"

I nodded proudly. "Yep, hardest part was not frying the motor and building THAT was a pain. That when it burnt down was a headache but here we are. The first magical lightning powered bike.

The bike was quite simple except with a comfortable seat that you lean on the stone hidden under the seat. The bike was thin but fairly heavy it was made of iron instead of Aluminum. I had completely forgotten how Aluminum was made or else I could have used it to get even more money. Alas...

Hmm, I'll ask Saito later. I watched as he sat out on it.

I then tossed him the key...

When he caught it he deadpanned at me.

"A Gundam Key? Really?"

" Hey, it's not like anyone else would know what it is if it doesn't look like a key?"

"Then what's this keyhole for?" Asked pointing to the keyhole the handle.

"That's a fake one so a thief can't use. Duh"

Saito raised an eyebrow as if saying "Really? Is this world someone would steal a bike when they don't even know what it is?"

I shrugged.

And we headed off towards the capital of Tristan, enjoying himself on the Bike and me following of the ground right behind him...

I wonder what the princess is doing now?

* * *

_

Back the Academy..

"What do you mean I cannot buy her contract?"

"I apologize Mister Mott but Siesta of Tarbes is a handmaiden to one of the students here."

At that Count calmed down. "Well then, I am willing to offer the student a generous amount for her contract."

"I apologize, but Miss Louise Vallerie is currently away from the academy."

"That is.. the third daughter of the Valerie if I am not mistaken. Then then I'm sure there would be any problems they can easily get another servant as a Handmaiden. Here 500 Ecu for her contract. You can give it to her when she arrives."

Old Osmond sighed as the count left. If it was an ordinary count he could have denied him. But this was a messenger of the Palace.

"I'm sorry Miss Valerie..." He sighed as he called the head of staff.

_

* * *

Interlude

* * *

.Siesta considered herself very lucky.

Ever since Lady Louise had purchased her contract things had become so different.

Lady Louise was very strange.

From the rumours, she is apparently not very good at being a mage. Apparently most spells she tried ended up in explosions.

However, she only began to understand how different she was from the others after she began serving her.

The first thing she noticed was that her room had a lot of Magical artefacts.

She even used an artefact in the place of a candle to keep the room lit at night.

Then there was the strange artefact that blew chilled wind and kept the whole room comfortable and cool.

That was not too strange, considering the other things most nobles spent on.

Then she found out that she bathed every day.

She used the school's baths every single day!

She couldn't even begin to imagine how much money was used for that.

Then if that was not ridiculous enough she invites her! A maid to bathe with her.

It the bath!

It was practically unheard of!

The way her lady treated her was so different compared to other nobles that it took her a while to get used to being treated so nicely!

She thanked her when she brought her meals and dressed by herself, instead of using her as most nobles would.

Not to mention she received thrice the amount she used to get working for the academy.

6 Ecu.

With 6 Ecu she could send 5 Ecu to her family and they would no longer have to struggle to make ends meet.

Mother and father can finally rest!

Working for lady Louise something she began to enjoy, from listening to the strange things she says when having tea together with the lady to listening to her ramble in frustration when she fails to make a magical artefact.

As the year passed she found herself starting to consider Lady Louise as her closest friend instead of as of her employer.

She doubted there was any other noble that would treat her as Lady Louise did.

Except for sweet miss Tabitha. Who was one of Louise's few friends who also seemed quite nice? She was very quiet but stood by Lady Louise, comforting her when most of her classmates teased her relentlessly for her failures in magic.

Then there was Sir Saito who was a commoner Lady Louise had summoned as a familiar, it was so strange.

But he brought a whole new light to lady Louise. she did know it was possible for her lady to smile so widely and talk so much.

Except whoever he was seemed to talk on a language... That sounded eerily similar to her Grandfather's Language perhaps he is from the same land?

Whatever may be the case it was quite obvious to her that Lady Louise was delighted!

She actually felt a bit jealous of him. But no matter she was still Lady Louise's handmaid and she would stay by her side to serve her.

Which was why fear gripped her heart as she was informed that her contract was being bought by count Mott.

"No!" she rejected, "I will not leave My Lady's service."

"Please be reasonable Miss Siesta. This is a messenger of the Palace. And you'd be paid much more than before."

"No" she shook her head rejected Osmond again. Her eyes steeled with resolve. "I will not betray my Lady! I will not leave her side! It doesn't matter how much more Count Mott is paying I will not accept this!"

No matter how much more she was paid it would not be worth it.

She had gotten used to the Ladies kindness that she has forgotten how cruel nobles could be and bow here was a reminder!

Her contract sold without her or the Ladies consent!

The door swung open and in came Count Mott.

"Is the maid ready to leave?"

"No!" Siesta glared at the 'Count. "I will not leave my lady! Besides my lady has not agreed to sell my contract to you."

The count chuckled. "A plebian actually dares defy me? You are truly a brave girl. Besides, I paid more than enough to buy your contract twice over. I'm sure she'll be willing to sell me your contract."

She, however, did not move from there no matter what threat the count made.

" Very well, if you wish to behave like a child then I shall treat you like one! Levitation! "He cast pouting his jewelled staff at Siesta causing her to float into the air as the count used his magic to carry her out of the office and out of the castle.

No no no no!

This could be happening.

Please.

No...

Please.

Someone... Help!

Wait... Her eyes snapped open as she remembered something.

Something her Lady had given to her to call her in case of an emergency.

But even if she did call her it would be too late then.

Nevertheless, she tried her heart desperately holding on the slightest shred of hope.

She might be floating unable to touch the ground but that didn't mean she couldn't move.

Reaching into the pouch on her thigh hidden under her skirt she pulled out a very peculiar blade.

Putting all her hopes into it she threw it as hard as she could to the ground a few away from. The Count.

The tri pronged knife landed blade first into the mana rich soil of the Academy grounds with a thud, causing the mana to flowing into it, activating the runic array carved into the wooden handle as it emitted out a magical distresses signal outwards In a pulse at the speed of light.

Count Mott, however, didn't see it as an artefact.

Rather he saw it as a pathetic attempt to attack him which only amused him further as he ignored it and continued to walk towards his. Arriage with siesta floating beside him.

As he neared the carriage however the Air became heavy.

Count Mott found it hard to breathe as he fell to the ground his legs shaking from the strain.

"What are you doing withmyMaidCount Mott? "

The counts breathing eased as the pressure lightened and he stood up and looked up at the night sky to where the voice was coming from.

As siesta looked up tears welled up and she began to cry tears of relief and joy.

Her Lady had come for her! The Artifact she made for her worked.

"I'll ask you once more! What are you doing withmyhandmaid,Count Mott?"

She did not raise her voice but it still reached far. Her voice was filled with ice-cold fury as she hovered in the air her arms folded and the Moons glowing behind her as if highlighting her anger as she stared at the count, waiting for his answer, and waiting for an opportunity to utterly end his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Play Perfect Cell Ost for best experience

* * *

"I'm awaiting your answer."

Mott slowly let down the maid to mentally preparing himself for combat should the situation escalate.

"So you are Louise? The third daughter of Vallière?"

She did not answer and kept awaiting his for her initial question.

The maid who was now free immediately began to Run back to the castle.

"Greetings, Miss Vallière. I assure you I have left you quite a generous sum for the maid. Should you desire so you could buy the contract for 3 maids with-"

The air cracked and suddenly she was right in front of him on the ground a meter away.

So Fast! He didn't even see her move! The only sign that she had moved was the crack in the air and the wind that was now blowing where she had landed.

That should not be possible.

The fastest creatures on land were wind dragons and even Square Class wind mages would not be able to beat them in sheer flight speed. How did this girl do that?

This pressure!

His wand fell, far too heavy for him to hold.

"So you decided to takeMYhandmaid away? Even if I decide to forgive you for taking her away without my permission from my service for the Gold Ecu you left. There is still one thing I cannot forgive you for!"

He began to feel heavy again as the pressure increased. Lightning began to spark around the girl, jumping around her body.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement, Miss Vallière. I'm sure whatever the problem is we can work something out." After all, everything had a price. "May I ask what it is though?"

Her glare intensified as if his ignorance caused her even more anger.

The ground cracked beneath her feet.

This phenomenon. He had heard of it occurring when very powerful mages lost control over their magic due to anger or hate.

It was called Crushing. Where the willpower of a greater mage pressed down on what had caused their anger or hate which caused the pressure.

For Square earth mages, the ground around and beneath their feet cracked.

For Square fire mages, the area around them would begin to heat up and sometimes their hair would catch fire. A famous example was the Flaming serpent who lost control and his hair burnt.

For Square water mages, the area would become cold and frost would form around them.

Square Wind Mages had Lighting would dance around them as their wind emanated from them.

Then what was this Girl?

How could she be a Square Wind and earth Mage?

That was not possible!

Yet the signs of her crushing matched the descriptions perfectly.

She was not someone who he could hope to defeat.

He racked his brain trying to think of what he could have done other than the take the maid that would cause such anger.

"You took her against her will." her words against all logic echoed through the clearing.

The Count's eyes widened.

What in the world?

Against her will? The maid was just a Commoner! She should be grateful to work for a higher stationed noble like him. But still, this girl was extremely powerful, it would not do to get on her bad side.

"I merely offered her a job in my Palace Miss Louise. I did not force her against her will."

The girl looked at him in disbelief as her anger reduced a bit and the crushing stopped, the pressure released and lighting stopped dancing around her.

"Really?"

"Yes, miss Louise really!" Good, this was good. The Child might be powerful but she was still just a child.

However... Hmmm, I wonder how much Cromwell would pay for this information?

The fact that there is a Square mage who has mastered both Wind and Earth.

An impossibility.

The pressure then returned twice as strong he fell to the ground kneeling as he was unable to stay standing.

Lighting was dancing around her again as a crack spread from her on the ground once more.

"Really? Then why did my Maid use the emergency beacon that I gave her?"

"Emergency Beacon?"

"I gave her a special magical item to use in case she is in danger. Something that would send me a signal to let me know that she is in trouble so that I would know."

But what? There was nothing special the maid had on her. No necklaces, no rings or anything that would show that she was special to a noble. Wait there was! "The Knife!"

"Oh? I thought you didn't have a brain considering what you tried to do but it seems you were just not using it. But yes, the Knife. I personally carved the runes into it myself."

"I see, and how much-" The pressure doubled once more as he found himself flat on his stomach.

This was bad.

He had to escape! This girl was going to kill him!

"Did you just put a price on free will? Did you actually put a Price on her? As if she is a piece of furniture?"

"She's just a Commoner! I suggest you leave me alone or Cromwell will get you for this!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly the pressure lifted and then he found himself in hundreds of feet in the air, with nothing to hold on to and an angry square mage, who was glaring at him.

"Just a Commoner? Cromwell?"

Fuck he said too much! Damn it!

"Who is Cromwell? And why will this person get me?"

"Hell no! I suggest you let me down, even your family can't protect you against a murder charge Valerie!"

"Talk," she roared "Or I can just let you drop from here. Its night and there's no one outside to see what going on. I highly doubt there would be any evidence to convict me."

"Hah, as if."

Gravity took hold again and he suddenly began falling down without any warning.

"Alright! I'll talk, I'll Talk!" with that, his momentum arrested just seconds before he hit the ground.

"Talk."

"Alright, alright! Please spare my life, I'll talk!" He gasped out, adrenaline still pumping through his body. It is not as if anyone would believe the world of a kid anyway. Besides, he highly doubted the Palace would take her word over his.

And so he told her of the Reconquista and his contacts hoping she didn't end his life. As long as he could get away he could use the law against her!

I was unable to believe the things that were coming out of his mouth.

If any of this information was true I had struck gold.

Originally I had taken him up because he was in the list of corrupt nobles. I thought Cromwell was his father or perhaps a powerful mage he had on his side. Which I could them tell the King about.

But this!

This was not just some corrupt nobles!

This was sabotage! He was a spy working for another country!

The main link!

And feeding them vital inside information, slowly leaking inside information. Causing several people their lives!

There were also six other spies he revealed were his contacts.

Two of them whose names I knew and One of them I knew working in the Academy!

Jean-Jacques Francis, the person the king nearly called to help with this matter. It would have been a huge mistake.

And

Matilda, whose alias was Longueville!

"You are coming with me to the Palace right now!"

"Hah, and do what? They will never believe the word of a child!"

I just grinned and bent space activating my Alcubierre Drive spell as I blasted off towards the Palace pulling the Mott along as he began to scream profanities as I hit him with artificial G forces.

I had left Saito in the middle of dinner thinking that Siesta was in mortal danger, hope he doesn't feel bad though. I'll let him know what happened once I get back.

It was the fastest I had ever moved crossing the distance between my mansion and the Academy in seconds.

If I was not bending space as I did and instead moved physically I was sure I would have broken the sound barrier several times over, the shockwave alone would have flattened trees.

That is should I have not been bending space as I did.

As the distance would have taken days by horse.

It took about a minute with the sound of the count screaming as I began to slow down as I passed over the capital of Tristan with the Palace closing in and I slowly landed in front of the Palace but kept Mott floating above me as he kept screaming profanities.

"Halt, in the name of her Majesty, who are you? And for what purpose do you approach the palace."

Damn the guards are quite professional, he was completely ignoring the screaming count. The only thing. I noticed was that the guard was a bit tense and held their spears a but tightly ready to act.

They were good.

Nowhere near at mom's level but still quite good.

"Tell the King, that Agent Sakura is here with a traitor."

The guard's eyes widened in recognition as he glanced at the screaming Mott.

They were one-time use code names given to agents temporarily to let the guards know to inform the king immediately and let the person into the throne room immediately after, for extremely urgent messages.

And yes I made mine. It was unique and I had pink hair? So it made sense I guess?

The Count had finally calmed down and stopped screaming on realizing that we were at the palace and not flying anymore.

As I was immediately lead to the Throne room and told to wait out.

I didn't have to wait long though as the King arrived in less than 5 minutes with the Queen and Henrietta beside him.

I saw the Count's eyes widen he didn't expect the King to respond so fast and began to sweat.

It's then that he knew, he Fucked up.

* * *

"You know... It's really cool when I saw you fly so fast but... I think it would be cooler if there was a sonic boom." Saito asked as we walked down the corridor towards the carriage. We were going to visit the Princess and pick up Saito's new Katana.

There was also something different. Something had changed, students were looking at me differently. Was my spy job outed? If I was, then it was a good thing that my role as a spy was just over. But If it wasn't then what exactly happened? I'll have to find out...

"Really?" I tilled my head for a moment as I considered Saito's words.

"Yeah!" He grinned excitedly. "Imagine that there an emergency or maybe a messenger summoned you to the Palace. Then when you start flying to the Palace you accelerate faster and faster and until-"

"I pass subsonic and enter transonic speeds which will cause a sonic boom."

"Yeah, and anyone who looks up at the sound will see you flying for a few seconds before you vanish into the horizon with that sound cone thing around you."

"Do you mean the Mach Cone? Yeah, I can see it. It's definitely very cool. " I couldn't help but smile at the idea. "But the problem is every time I use any of the classical elements my magic stops working and instead blows up. I can control electrons, control gravity, control photons to create laser beams and even fucking bend the space-time continuum! But every time I try to use any of the classical elements my magic blows up on my face! I mean. How the fuck does that even make sense?"

We entered the Carriage and took a seat Saito sat beside me as the carriage took off leaving the Academy behind.

"Right so I guess you tried to use Air right?"

"Air and fire to try and imitate a jet engine, only it produces a bigger explosion."

"Hmm, wait so how exactly does the magic work?"

"You mean?"

"Right, how exactly do you use your magic? Is it like Chakra in Naruto where you need to control it or something?"

"No, you see it's called Willpower here instead of Mana for a reason." I began lifting my index finger in a lecturing pose. "When you cast magic you have to believe in its power, in the fact that it is possible and that you have the power to do it. From my research though Spell words are used to help with the belief. For example, Ignis is spell word for lighting something on fire. Over time as more people believed that that was a spell word. So they believed that using the word they can cast a fire spell, but the word itself isn't special. It just gives the spell user belief and Focus. "

"But I've never once heard you say a spell word."

"Oh, I have, for most spells I don't need to but for spells that need a lot of concentration, and willpower."

"Wait is will power-" his eyes wide as he finally understood what I was hunting at.

"Yep! Just like the Green Lantern corps. It literally depends on how strong you will and visualize it to make it happen. Which puts a strain on the mind. Of course, this also dependant on the element they have."

"And you're void, which is why every time you try to use a classical element they fail."

"Mhmm"

"So you will it to happen and it happens right?"

"As long as it's not one of the Classical elements."

"So what if you stop thinking of Air as Air and think of it as a group of molecules? Like some seventy percent nitrogen and 20 percent oxygen? Or maybe instead of Fire, you can will the atoms or molecules to become hot."

"You mean to will them to gain kinetic energy?" I pause... It can't be that simple, right? "Heat is just the random motions of particles and movement is the unified motion... Lightning is just the movement of electrons... It can't be that simple right?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Saito shrugged.

"Coach. Stop the carriage to a moment." I called out and within moments the carriage stopped and I was out and moved a bit far to test. I didn't want Saito or the coach to be caught up if this ends in an explosion.

Landing a few feet away I deactivated the Alcubierre spell.

I lifted my hands and formed a fist except for my point finger and I willed it.

My ring began to glow a dull green as I started with a minute amount of willpower, as I began to use my magic.

Focus, it's not fire... It's just kinetic energy being added to the molecules.

Random kinetic energy.

For a few seconds, I didn't notice anything then as I increased my power I began to feel the heat.

The heat coming from on top of my index finger.

All matter with a temperature greater than absolute zero emits thermal radiation. Particle motion results in charge-acceleration or dipole oscillation which produces electromagnetic radiation. And eventually, with high enough energy it would enter the visible spectrum.

That's when the heat became uncomfortable but I saw it.

A small dull red flame at the tip of my finger my heart soared.  
But my joy didn't last long, the moment I thought of it as a flame instead of random kinetic energy it blew up.

**BOOM**!

"**Mother Fucker!"**

**"Language!"**

**"Fuck you, Saito! Don't think I can't hear you laughing!"**

He just laughed harder...

I rolled my eyes as he fell down holding his sides as he howled in laugher.

Okay. I admit it was a bit funny... But I was still going to get back at him for that...


	5. Fungus Interlude

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst was perhaps one of the very definition of not judging a book by its cover.

While she might act flirtatious and even occasionally tease boys she was a romantic on the inside.

Her parents had planned to marry her off with an old man, specifically a marquis, but Kirche, with no desire to be married to someone she didn't even know.

No. She was someone who wanted to find a one true love. So she left her country away from her parents hoping to find someone in Tristain.

And as such, she applied herself to the Tristain Academy of Magic.

A kingdom that supposedly had people who cared about nobility and love, than money and power. When she arrived, however, to her utter disappointment, the people here were the same.

But all rumours had a grain of truth to them. After all her Great Great grandparents married for love. Instead of power or money. Specifically, her Great great grandmother was from the Valerie family. A rival family in Tristain just across the Germanian border they held. Her red hair was also a trait unique to her one she and her mother gained from their great grandmother.

The Tristain Academy of Magic however was when things started to become different. While she might act flirtatious she was very attentive and noticed very small detailed that most nobles overlooked.

And so among the several students within the Academy, she did note that there were a few who she found herself interested about and two in particular.

One was a blue-haired Girl, named Tabitha. She was silent most of the time rarely speaking except when spoken to and even then spoke very few words. Perhaps she was an introvert, or perhaps didn't know how to make friends, so Kirche decided she was going to be her friend.

But she ignored her.

Perhaps she figured that she might not be too comfortable so she did give her some space and occasionally popped up saying hi to her and tried to get her to talk, with little success.

There was also something about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something she didn't figure out until nearly a whole month had passed. The way she reacted every time Kirche neared her or surprised her.

The way she always kept her staff near her. The way her arms always twitched towards her staff and sometimes her grip on the staff tightened, ready to swing if she already had it in her hand. The way she always sat at the backmost seat.

This was how her uncle behaved. A person who served in the war. Signs of a battle veteran. This girl had seen battle. Real battle.

Why in the world did someone so young have that kind of reaction? What kind of family would do that to her? And she thought her family was bad for arranging a marriage between her and an unknown man.

This girl desperately needs a friend Kirche decided. So she didn't give up and continued to pester the girl until she finally relented and agreed to be her friend a whole month later.

The girl asked why she had bothered so much and she replied.

"Because you looked like you needed a friend!"

The little smile the tiny girl gave melted her heart and she ended up glomping the girl.

Which of course led to her being nearly frozen due to the girl's instincts.

Kirche had learned not to glomp Tabitha without any warning. It was a lesson she took to heart that day.

Regardless she succeeded in her endeavour and made her first real friend in the Academy.

* * *

Then there was that girl.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.

She was someone... Unique...

Nearly every single spell she was asked to try resulted in explosive failure. She could only remember two spells that she succeeded in.

**_Levitation_.**

and

**_Illumination_.**

After the first few days, she started to become a joke.

At first, only whispered started.

And when it became clear that she wasn't going to do anything they became bolder. When the jeers started eventually instead of lashing out or using her influence she smirked.

A smirk of someone who accomplished there goal.

It was nearly imperceptible.

If she wasn't paying close attention and she wasn't one who was observant when it happened, she would have missed it.

Why in the world would someone fail on purpose.

Not to mention in such a spectacular fashion?

It intrigued her.

So she decided to observe her and find out.

What she discovered was not the answers she had sought for, but it just made her more interested.

To say Louise was unique was an understatement.

The girl uses the school bath every single day. Most nobles spend their luxury in jewels, fancy accessories, luxury cuisine and the like. Louise spends it on bathing every day. That was her luxury choice. But she never wore a single jewel.

Not once.

Not even during a school ball.

Her foci was a Ring. While easy to carry was the most difficult to use as they take more willpower. Staffs were the most efficient and gave the most effect for the least willpower with wands in the middle.

Another very peculiar thing was that she was very friendly with the commoner staff, such as the maids, the gardeners, the cleaners and even the stable boy! While she was polite with the teachers, she appeared far more relaxed when talking to a Commoner. Something she was sure a few of them picked up on it already, given the way they became more comfortable talking to her after a while.

Hell, she even saw the head chef Materu give her a slap on the back once congratulating her for something. Something she was sure the chef wouldn't do to any other noble. What that something was which she later found out that the girl had made a new dish when it was brought for lunch a few days later.

Something called a Pizza.

Dear God, it was heavenly.

Of course, for some reason when asked who made the new dish, the staff mentioned the head chef Materu.

Riiiight...

She was definitely interesting, perhaps she Can ask Tabitha to help observe her as well?

...so Kirche decided to make her a friend...

* * *

It was a night when Kirche couldn't sleep when she decided to take a walk out in the school grounds that she heard the sound of a piano.

The sounds were very soft and it seemed to be coming from the roof? That can't be, right? There were rumours of a ghost playing music but that can't be real, can it?

The curious girl she was Kirche couldn't help herself, casting levitation she slowly rose into the air. Before she was able to peek above the tower she pulled to the side by Tabitha who was hiding behind a tower

Wait, there was an actual piano on the roof?

And there it was, Louise in her nightgown, her eyes closed, her fingers dancing across the keys.

The gentle melody sound echoed through the night, it was beautiful and calming in a way.

The tones were gentle as a breeze in the wind.

This girl... She was definitely going to make friends with her.

What she didn't know was her life was going to be much more lively.

* * *

"Tabitha! She's teasing me back! What should I do?!"

Tabitha deadpans.

"Oh, come on, I am the one who teases, I've never been teased before! I don't know what to do! Tabitha help meee!"

Kirche pouts.

It's not very effective!

* * *

Louise uses wake up.

It is very effective!

"LOUISE FRANCOIS! OUT! GET OUT! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD GET UP AT THIS TIME?! It's FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"Hey, you're a fire mage right so come on the subs going to be up soon! Wake up with the sun!" The Monster named Louise added.

"morning." Tabitha nodded.

"TABITHA YOU TOO? YOU BOTH ARE MONSTERS! Out! **_FIRE BALL!"_**

* * *

Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what making Louise her friend meant.


End file.
